


The Start

by LacieFuyu



Series: Alec Lightwood & Harry Potter Friendship [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actual Mom of Alec Lightwood, And Fellow Mom of Harry James Potter, Banter, Cute, Enemy to Friends, Gen, Kind of cute too, Sweet, The Golden Trio still the Golden Trio, This is also for Suhasini, but Harry and Alec would be that kind of best friend/partner in crime, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Harry didn’t like Alec and Alec didn’t like himThey would never meet a middle ground......“Then, let me be your first friend, Alec.”





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> HI YA GUYS! 
> 
> I just in my vacation, So I really have hard time to sneak around to write everything my lists T-T (My mother will pull me from Laptop lol)
> 
> This is something I have been waiting to write forever since I talked about it with Su (@PatronusMalec) in twitter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose!
> 
> Happy Reading~~

If people had asked Harry whether he would befriend Alec Lightwood one year ago, he would have laughed at them. That was just nonsense and impossible. Harry didn’t like Alec and Alec didn’t like him. Harry and Alec were so different. It was like seeing oil and water. They would never meet a middle ground.

 

Alec was such a stickler. He always followed the rules of Hogwarts to the letter. He always squinted his eyes when people tried to break the rules. There was no one who could surpass that except Ron’s older brother, Percy Weasley.

 

Meanwhile, Harry just couldn’t do that. He believed there were times when rules  would only hinder when there was something he could do. He didn’t do it for fun. He always had reasons for doing it but Alec didn’t know that.  It was just not possible for them to be friends.

 

Alec hated his guts for always breaking rules.  He thought Harry did it only for fun like the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

 

Harry didn’t break rules for fun. He did it because some rules just appeared before him when troubles found him for some reason unknown to him or maybe not unknown but still.

 

Harry would do anything for trouble to leave him alone. He wanted to have a normal school year with his friends peacefully more than anything.

 

Of course it was impossible as trouble always found him eventually and he just couldn’t leave it alone. It was always like that but some people would think the worst of him and think he was the one who sought trouble.

 

People who didn’t know him well assumed things about him even though they didn’t even try to get to know him as a person. They only knew his superficial side. It was kind of sad but he had Ron and Hermione. It was enough.

 

It really was, until Hermione chose to drag him and Ron to study club.

 

“Hermione, where are we going?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione turned her head to them and squinted her eyes.

 

“We will go to the library. There are people who have organized a study club between houses. We’ll take a part in a small study groups, it will be fun!”

 

Hermione’s enthusiastic spirit and smile made it, so Harry couldn’t say anything. He doubted there would be any fun in a study club but his friend was so happy. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it.

 

“I dou-“

 

Harry didn’t let Ron finish his words and pinched his back which effectively made him stop saying whatever he was about to say before.  He glared at Harry who smiled at Hermione.

 

“Of course Hermione, we will have fun.”

 

Hermione grinned and walked again. Both Harry and Ron tailed behind her. Ron who was still annoyed at Harry whispered.

 

“Why did you pinch me? It hurts, Harry!”

 

Harry shushed him.

 

“You were about to say something about it being boring at study club or something right?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Ron shrugged “I mean how could it be fun? Hermione has a weird definition of fun.”

 

Harry sighed and pushed back his glasses.

 

“I know but she is so happy. It is something that makes her happy so just settle about it and we will see….”

 

Ron shrugged and folded his hands behind his head.

 

“If you say so, Harry.”

 

When they arrived at the library, there were students from various houses. He could see Slytherin too between them. If Harry was being honest, he didn’t expect it but then again his impression of the house was not to great at first because of Malfoy. He had to give them a chance.

 

Hermione was off to hunt books in the library and somehow succeeded to drag Ron around with her. Ron’s face screamed help but Harry only shrugged and tried to suppress the laugh that came from his mouth. No one could stop Hermione when she put her mind to it. Ron and Harry knew it all too well.

 

Harry snickered and shook his head a little. Now both Hermione and Ron were hunting for books, he supposed he had to get to the less crowded table.

 

He looked around and saw most tables already owned by most group studies. Harry carded his hand through his hair and sighed. He chose to walk around so he might find an empty table.

 

After a few minutes he found a table with only one person. The said person looked down on their book, a quill in one hand. The person turning the pages from their book around and stop to  wrote down something they found from their book. That person looked so focused on their  task. Harry hoped that person would be alright with their intrusion.

 

“Excuse me, could my friends and I-“

 

Harry halted in the middle of sentence when that person looked up. He had never expected to meet the familiar face. The person was Alec Lightwood.

 

Harry jerked back almost immediately. He didn’t know what to say. He had never really expected to meet him here from all of the places and, judging from Alec’s expression, the sentiment was returned.

 

“Potter.” Alec said with a flat tone after he composed himself which only irked Harry.

 

“Lightwood.” Harry smiled tightly. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to change table somewhere but this table was his only option.

 

Harry internally sighed.

 

He guessed he had to bear with it a little. He pulled the chair out and sat down. He leaned his head against his hands and looked somewhere else. Alec stare lingered for a while and then he focused back on his book.

 

There were whispers between students, the sound of pages being opened, the ink being used and quill used to write down words on the paper. Each sound filled the growing awkward silence between them.

 

Harry actually started to feel uneasy. He didn’t like this kind of silence. He loved silence when it felt comfortable, just like the silence he found at the beginning of the dawn but this was so awkward and weird. He needed to fill it with something or he would explode.

 

“So,” Harry started. “What are you writing, Lightwood?”

 

Alec stopped from whatever he was writing and glanced at him with a confused look. Not that Harry wondered why Alec gave him such look; after all, starting conversation with someone you had a disagreement with was unusual.

 

“Uhm… This…” Alec gestured vaguely toward his work. “This is homework for Charms. I wanted to finish it today.”

 

“Wow, you already worked on it? It isn’t due until next week right?”

 

“Yeah but I just thought it would be better to finish it today since tomorrow was potion.” Alec shrugged. “Who knows what Professor Snape will give us as an assignment tomorrow. It could be another long essay again.”

 

Harry snickered. “That sounds exactly like our so-called Potion’s Professor.”

 

Alec showed him a hint of smile. Harry blinked. He wasn’t sure whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. He never saw him smile. It was shocking to see.

 

“And yourself Potter? What are you doing here? I’m not used to seeing you around here….” Alec asked.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Indeed.” Harry gestured at the few tables that the group study consisted of. “Hermione was so enthusiastic about this study club and she dragged me and Ron along. I will just see about it for a while.”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just because she was so enthusiastic about it?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It is something that make her happy and she decided to share it with her friends. I don’t want to make her sad by turning her down. She is a precious friend, her happiness matters.”

 

“That…” Alec muttered. “That is nice of you, Potter.”

 

And at that moment Harry’s jaw dropped.

 

It was because he saw something impossible. Alec Lightwood actually smiled. Not only a hint, an actual smile. It was small but it was still a smile.

 

“You can smile!”

 

“What is that supposed to mean!”

 

Their reactions and loud voices made the entire library shush them. Harry immediately covered his red face with his hands. He couldn’t believe what he had just done.

 

He peeked between his fingers and saw Alec cover his face with both of his hands. It looked like both of them had their faces turned red from embarrassment.

 

Alec also peeked between his fingers. As their eyes met they chuckled together.

 

“I am sorry, I’ve never seen you smile before. It is nicer to see it than your usual frown.”

 

Alec slid his hand behind his neck and looked away. His cheeks tinted by a blush as Alec tried to suppress his embarrassed smile.

 

“It is not that I don’t want to smile….” Alec muttered. He glanced at him for a second and then looked away again. “I just don’t have a reason to smile here.”

 

Harry stared at him. He didn’t know what but somehow he couldn’t just let him off alone again. It was a weird feeling especially how they usually ignored each other.

 

Harry offered his hand and smiled.

 

“Let’s start from the beginning again. I am Harry Potter but just call me Harry. I love Quidditch and my best friends are Ron and Hermione. Nice to meet you again.”

 

Alec stared at Harry’s hand and face back and forth, as if he wasn’t sure he had  heard it right. Harry just nodded at him and still left his hand hanging.

 

“I-I..”

 

Harry kept smiling at him. Alec reached for it.  

 

“I am Alec Lightwood. You can call me Alec.  I also love Quidditch and I don’t really have friends here….”

 

Harry listened to the last few words couldn’t help but smiled sadly. It reminded him that he didn’t really had friends until he came to Hogwarts. He immediately shook his head and smiled again.

 

“Then, let me be your first friend, Alec.”

 

Alec smiled back. It was so genuine.

 

“Thank you Harry.” Alec carded his hands through his hair carefully. “It is kind of weird especially because we used to ignore each other most of time.”

 

“True but that’s because we really don’t know each other and only assumed from our actions. Yeah my actions from people’s point of view is kind of bad I guess.” Harry shrugged.

 

“I kind of assumed bad too without really knowing you. I am sorry.”

 

“Nah, I’m also at fault for assuming badly of you immediately. I am sorry too.”

 

They smiled each other.

 

“Ah,“ Harry said suddenly. “You said you also love Quidditch right?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“Yes. I love it.”

 

Harry grinned. “Will you try to test out for Quidditch team next year?”

 

“I haven’t really considered it…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I am not really good at socialising… Quidditch is a teamwork sport, I am not sure it will go well with me in the team”

 

Harry squinted his eyes.

 

“Even so, you should try it! If you were serious about it I am sure your teammates would come around eventually. They would feel your feelings and respond splendidly!”

 

Alec didn’t look convinced. Harry huffed. He was about to say more when he saw in the corner of his eyes that Hermione and Ron were bringing a lot of books. Harry sighed and stood up.

 

“I will help Hermione and Ron bring those books over here first, don’t think I am done Alec!”

 

Harry dashed to help them and brought all of the books to their table. He introduced them even though it was more like reintroducing since they did know Alec. Ron was kind of sceptical about Alec. He knew how he used to frowned at them about rule breaking and ignore each other but he was ready to gave him a chance.

 

The knowledge that Alec liked Chudley Cannons definitely helped it.

 

Meanwhile Hermione at first only looked at Harry with a questioning look. Harry only responded with shrugs and a smile. She chose to trust Harry’s judgement. She later was really happy there was another person she could ask to discuss charms, potions and the rest of their subjects.

 

They were all definitely getting closer as the end of the year got closer; especially Harry and Alec. As they got to know each other better Alec understood why Harry sometimes did break some rules and from Alec, Harry understood why following the rules sometimes necessary.

 

It was fun.

 

Even though for the things Harry, Hermione and Ron pulled before the end of the year really made Alec mad at them. After he showed his frustration toward them he ran off somewhere. Both Hermione and Ron felt bad and wanted to follow him but Harry knew, Alec wouldn’t talk to them even more if they pushed him now. He needed to cool his head first.

 

Alec indeed finally cooled his head and visited Harry at their secret place, the astronomy tower at the same night.

 

“Hey.”

 

Harry turned his head and found a guilty looking Alec. Harry smiled and patted the place beside him. Alec sat there, none of them talking at first until Alec decided to break the silence first.

 

“I am sorry, Harry.”

 

“For what? It’s me who should be sorry. I didn’t include you not because we didn’t trust you but because we didn’t know how to talk about it.”

 

“I was not mad because of that! I understand but what made me mad is that you all risked your lives! You were almost dead Harry! Ron risked his life with the chess game and if Hermione hadn’t fetched the Professors in time what would have happened?! I don’t want to lose my friends! You are all important to me”

 

Alec sighed. He wasn’t finish yet.

 

“And I am sorry. I just lashed out when you all just recovered from your wounds. I should say it more properly instead of just yelling. I am so sorry.”

 

Alec put his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry patted him with his left hand.

 

“I am sorry for making you worried, Alec.”

 

“I know. Just be careful, Okay?”

 

Alec looked up again. His hazel eyes met Harry’s emerald eyes. Harry nodded.

 

“Of course Alec.”

 

Alec smiled, then as he remembered something he sighed.

 

“I should apologize to Ron and Hermione too. I feel so bad.”

 

Harry smiled softly.

 

“It will be fine Alec. They were more worried for making you angry than anything. Also,” Harry glanced to the sky. “It’s already late. Let’s go, I will walk you to Hufflepuff’s dorm. We don’t want Filch to find us, do we?”

 

Harry and Alec sneaked around with the invisibility cloak and succeeded at avoiding Filch on the way.

 

In the morning, Alec immediately visited them at Gryffindor’s table. Alec, Ron and Hermione apologized to each other and settled it right there. Harry was just happy they were finally well again.

 

Great bonus was that Gryffindor won the house cup.

 

It was a great year. There were problems of course but he gained many things. He became a seeker, Gryffindor won the house cup and more importantly he met Ron, Hermione and Alec.

 

_ He was grateful. _

 

“ _ Harry! _ ”

 

Harry came out of his reverie. He met Alec annoyed face. He smiled sheepishly.

 

“I am sorry, Al. What is it?”

 

Alec sighed.

 

“Did you even listening to me about charms?”

 

“Err…. No?”

 

Alec squinted his eyes and sighed.

 

“You are impossible.”

 

“Well,“ Harry shrugged. “That might be my middle name.”

 

“Very funny.”

 

Harry tilted his head. “You are still kind of mad for the flying car incident?”

 

Alec put his quill down on the table and glared at Harry.

 

“You and Ron got stuck in the Whomping Willow tree, Harry. Both of you could have died. Merlin knows it was a crazy idea!”

 

“But we are fine now.” Harry smiled softly. “You know both of us didn’t mean it like that. We didn’t mean to risk ourselves. We just panicked.”

 

“I know, I know…. I can’t help it.”

 

“Alright now we’ve settled that, let’s study about charms again.”

 

Alec squinted his eyes. “You better listen this time.”

 

“My ears on both side. It’s ready for your lectures.”

 

Alec snorted. He started from the beginning about charms again.

 

Harry smiled. One year ago, he wouldn’t have believed anyone who told him that he would befriend Alec Lightwood but now he was glad he had befriended him. His decision was right.

 

He hoped it would be a friendship he would always have until the very the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at twitter @LacieFuyu
> 
> or
> 
> My tumblr with the same username as this, laciefuyu~


End file.
